


Flowers for your Memories

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider 555, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a sort of continuation to The Lost Smile and based on toku100 prompt 8, Flowers.. Takumi wondered who was the one who had left the flowers there every year...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for your Memories

Takumi frowned. Another bouquet of flowers. Again, on Kiba's grave marker. Of course, Osada received one as well but he had a feeling that the sender had came mainly because of Kiba.

Somehow, he could not let go of this knowledge. Because this same person must have known the fact that Kiba and Osada were Orphenochs. Yet coming here every anniversary of their deaths must have meant that the person have known them. Or at least, one of them if his feelings were right. But who was this person?

Takumi bent over to take a closer look at the flowers and noticed that the flowers were still fresh. Meaning that the sender had only been here just recently!

He was not sure if he had been running as soon as he had that thought or before that; but he was running towards the foot of the hill. True enough, there was someone walking away towards the exit.

"Wait!" Takumi cried as the woman stopped.

As he got closer, Takumi could not shake the feeling that he had seen the woman's attire before. Without warning, the woman turned towards him and bowed. Takumi stopped on his tracks, surprised at seeing the woman again in front of him.

"Thank you for visiting him still." she spoke softly.

Gripping an old PDA tightly on her chest, Smart Lady gave another bow as before walking away, leaving Takumi in bewilderment.


End file.
